The present invention relates generally to a nebulizer, and more particularly to a nebulizer having a nipple, such as found in a pacifier or feeding bottle, for suckling infants.
Delivery of a respirable gas to a newborn infant and toddler can pose difficulties, especially during times of illness. In addition, infants of ten need supplemental oxygen during periods of activity such as feeding. Oxygen consumption is known to increase during feeding, and infants with low oxygen saturation often cannot feed adequately.
Thus, it is desirable to supplement the infant""s oxygen level to ensure proper feeding. Since infants tend to breathe through the nose until three to six months of age, a smooth, constant flow of respirable gas, directed in front of the infant""s nose, is a preferred way to administer a respirable gas. However, providing a source of supplemental oxygen as well as food has here before been considered to be a difficult task for a single individual. Nonetheless, the ability to hold and feed a baby is an important need and an integral part of the parent-child bonding process.
Further, the problem that infants are highly distressed by the use of ordinary nebulizers and that a much felt need to calm and sooth an infant during the use of the nebulizer has been long sought in order to have an efficacious administration of a respiratory gas. This problem is addressed and solved by the invention, particularly with the novel and unique use of the pacifier and/or feeding nipple according to the present invention.
Accordingly, the present invention addresses the above-mentioned concerns, as well as others, with a device that provides a simple, safe, and effective means for delivering a respirable gas to an infant at all times, including at times of feeding.
The present invention is a nebulizer for infants which provides a respirable gas to an infant while the infant is suckling. The respirable gas may be oxygen or a respirable gas containing a medication. In a first series of embodiments, a feeding bottle is provided so that the infant may bottle feed. In a second preferred embodiment, a pacifier is provided so that the infant may suckle while the respirable gas is administered.
Each of the embodiments include a nebulizer, preferably a nebulizer designed according to the present invention, for providing respirable gas. The outlet of the nebulizer is attached to a gas delivery guide, where the gas delivery guide directs the flow of the respirable gas to the nose of the suckling infant. The gas delivery guide includes a generally cylindrical sleeve for receiving and retaining the nebulizer. The cylindrical sleeve further permits gas flow from the nebulizer into the main portion of the gas delivery guide. A generally curved surface of the gas delivery guide directs the respirable gas to the nose of the infant.
A feeding bottle is attached to the gas delivery guide to permit the infant to bottle nurse while being nebulized. A first preferred embodiment of the feeding bottle includes a partition that divides the interior of the feeding bottle into two separate chambers. The partition is preferably inclined to encourage air introduced during nursing to reside away from the nipple area. Further, the neck and/or nipple of the feeding bottle is oriented at an angle to further encourage the air to reside away from the nipple area. A second preferred embodiment of the feeding bottle includes a collapsible bladder that collapses as the liquid is consumed and thus limits the introduction of air into the bladder.